


Don't give up on us  - Drabble

by howlingmary79



Series: Don't give up on us [1]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingmary79/pseuds/howlingmary79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Don't give up on us" by David Soul<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfMPUxMx5zY&feature=share<br/>Not betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't give up on us  - Drabble

Don't give up on us

"How did you find me?"  
"The GPS watch."  
"Shit! I forgot about it!"  
Silence.  
"I'm mad at you."  
"I know."  
"I wanted to run away and never come back."  
"I know."  
"I'm mad at you."  
"I can understand it."  
"There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind!"  
"You don't have to."  
"You were wrong, Hannibal!"  
"Yes, I was. I was stupid and selfish."  
"You were a sick bastard."  
"I guess so."  
Silence.  
"I know I made a mistake. I can do better than this. I love you."  
"I know you do."  
"Please, don't leave me."  
"I won't."

END


End file.
